


Early Morning

by Bender_is_kick_ass



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bender_is_kick_ass/pseuds/Bender_is_kick_ass
Summary: Jinora learns why she shouldn't be looking around at early hours in the morning.





	Early Morning

Jinora was awoken by a loud Bang. She quickly shot up and looked around the room, only to see that what had awoken her. It was Ikki, who had somehow manged to fall off her bed, and was now lying in the middle of the floor, still in a deep sleep. Jinora mumbled and got up, now she was up, she wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep. She side stepped her sleeping sister and dressed for the day. Air Temple Island was completely silent, not a single soul could be found lurking the island at this unnatural time in the morning. Jinora walked passed all the empty rooms, until she stopped at one specific room, Asami’s room. The CEO had stayed in that room all those years ago when she had lost her home, and on the occasion, she visited, she often took up residence in the same room. Jinora knew that Asami had left some pretty interesting books in her room and decided to look. She opened the door only to find Asami asleep on the bed.  
'I didn’t know she was staying tonight'. Jinora thought, she didn’t remember seeing Asami.  
Jinora’s cheeks heated up when she saw that Asami was defiantly not alone. Korra was soundly sleeping at Asami’s side, her arm draped over Asami’s waist. Unsure of what to do, she tried to quietly walk out, but Asami stirred and opened her eyes. As soon as Asami spotted Jinora, she shot up. 

“Good morning Jinora, do you need anything?” Asami said, blushing. Trying in vain to cover Korra, who was still soundlessly asleep. 

“Um, morning Asami. I didn’t realise you were here. I was looking for a book. Sorry for waking you, I’ll go- “Before Jinora would close the door, Asami shouted to the young Air bender. 

“Wait! Jinora, what kind of book?” Jinora shrugged.

“Anything really” Asami grabbed a large leather book from her dresser, she walked over to Jinor, and handed the yound Air bender the book. 

“Here, this is one of my all-time favourites.” Jinora looked at the book.

“Thank you Asami, it looks good. So, I’ll just be going then.” Asami smiled. 

“Well, feel free to borrow as many books as you’d like- “ 

“Hay babe, what you doing up?” A sleepy Korra asked, Korra went completely red as she spotted the young Air bender. 

“Ow, Jinora! What’s up?” Korra said, sitting up and wrapping the blanket around herself. 

“I’ll just be going then, bye Korra, bye Asami.” Jinora said quickly, avoiding eye contact, she practically sprinted back into her room.

Asami sighed and sat back down.  
“Told you we’d get caught, Korra.” Asami said, Korra wrapped her arms around Asami and rested her chin on her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

“Yeah but it was fun.” 

“Yeah, these metal beds are super fun to sleep on.” Asami said sarcastically. Korra smirked. 

“It was a good thing we didn’t sleep then” Asami blushed. 

“Why am I with you?” Asami asked.

“Because you love me?” Asami scrunched her face up, pretending to think about it. In retaliation Korra nipped at one of Asami’s pulse point.

“Ahh, Korra! Stop, it’s first thing in the morning!” Asami tried in vain to push Korra away. Korra simple tightened her grip on Asami.

“Then admit you love me.” Korra said. Asami giggled. 

“You know I do.” 

“Yeah, but I want to hear you say it.”

“Fine, I love- “

“WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP!” Bumi yelled through the walls.


End file.
